Vulnerability
by AddisonSp
Summary: Four years as partners, and there's still so much to learn. During their first intimate encounter, Rick learns something shocking about Kate. A lesson for him in devotion. A lesson for her in trust. Starts where 4x23 leaves off. Some may consider this AU, others call it out of character. So be warned. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to play a bit with Kate and her background, casting her in a more vulnerable light. Thus, this idea was born. Consider it a new spin on a somewhat old theme. You may consider this AU, as some have struggled with believing the premise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're just so fun to play with! **

* * *

There were few things in life that Kate Beckett had ever been sure of. She was sure that she wanted to dedicate her life to bringing justice and closure to others. She was sure that her job was one of the most important aspects of her life, and she was sure that she had fallen in love. What took her by surprise, as she sat on an abandoned swing set in the middle of the night, during a torrential downpour, was just how much she had fallen in love.

She truly believed that she'd been in love before, although just one time. When she thought back to Will, and how wrapped up in him she'd been, she was sure that she had experienced the real deal. However, in this moment of clarity, as Kate sat on the rain-soaked swings with nothing left in her life, she knew she'd been wrong.

What she felt for Will was strong, but what she felt for Castle was all-encompassing. She'd never before considered giving everything up for another person. Even in her height of attraction to Royce, which she could admit to herself in retrospect was just physical attraction, she was never willing to give everything up.

She couldn't quite wrap her brain around the fact that she had done so for Rick, and he didn't even know it. She'd done it even after he'd walked out, unable to watch her put her life in mortal danger, yet again. However, on that afternoon while hanging from the roof, fingers slipping as her life flashed before her eyes, it became clear to her that only one thing mattered; him.

She found the clarity odd after all the struggle, the self-doubt, the doubt in him and the time she worked to heal. She couldn't quite understand how something that just 12 hours ago had seemed so incredibly complicated, could suddenly seem so clear.

She was somewhat amused by the simplicity of it all as she sat in the rain, staring at the empty swing next to her, the place where he'd occupied not even a year before. Of everything she'd been through in her job, and in her life, she was struck by one certainty above all else. She had to go to him, and go to him now.

She rose from the swings and walked to him, blocks and blocks in the pouring rain. It didn't even occur to her to take a cab, as she was too focused on getting to him to consider other travel methods. She didn't rehearse what she was going to say, or how he might react to her, fixating instead on the moment when they would finally move beyond all the barriers and just _be_.

As she rounded the corner and neared his building, nearly 45 minutes later, she inhaled deeply. She called him so she could tell him she was there, to let him know that they needed to talk. However, he didn't answer. She couldn't say she was surprised, but his avoidance wasn't going to stop her this time.

The door man looked at her quizzically, clearly perplexed by her drenched state. "Would you like me to call him and let him know to expect you detective?" The man asked politely.

"No thanks." She simply stated, somewhat dazed as she proceeded to the elevator.

At his door, she knocked and waited, again not thinking about what she was going to say when he opened it. It was if that thought process didn't even occur to her. The door swung open and she was met with his cold, disapproving stare, a blunt "What do you want Beckett?" directed at her.

She said the only thing that would come to her mind at that point, "You."

Then she was on him, grabbing his lapels as she kissed him fiercely. He didn't respond, causing her to grasp his shoulders to keep him with her as she began to apologize, "I'm so sorry Castle. I'm so sorry."

She tried to kiss him again, but he pushed her away, although she could see his resolve slipping, the knowledge that he needed to keep her at such a distance broke her heart. She began to cry as he asked her what happened.

She told him, also revealing to him that she wanted him, that he was all she thought about on the verge of death. It was all somewhat cathartic for her. However, he still resisted when she moved to kiss him. Kate was determined to make him understand, and she would wait all night if she had to. He waited four years for her, and she would wait as long as it took for him to see that she was genuine in her words, in her need for him.

She leaned back slightly, a tear still falling slowly down her cheek as she moved her fingers to softly brush his lips. The look she gave him, a look of pure love and complete honestly, of unguarded vulnerability and openness to him, finally pushed him over the edge.

He was on her, suddenly and fiercely, kissing her lips, moving to her neck, lining her jaw, and hands exploring. One minute he was completely withdrawn and the next he was all over her, backing her completely against the door as his need to touch her and to taste her consumed him.

Although she'd taken control by showing up, by communicating her wanting him and by showing him that her words were true, he held the power now, as her knees buckled and she could do little else than grasp at the back of his shirt. As he trailed hot and needy kisses down her neck, she did little else than hold on, overwhelmed with the sensations. He moved to her lips again, sending a trail of fire through her, and setting her body ablaze as it had never been before.

The heat slowed momentarily as he came into contact with the marred flesh in the center of her chest, a marker of her brush with death the year before. He kissed her there before moving back to slowly unbutton her shirt and expose more of the flesh there. Kate slowly moved her hand to cover his, resting it over the scar, as she drew her other hand to caress his jaw and kiss him again, slowly and deeply.

It was a pivotal moment for them, the moment where they finally shared the physical and emotional wounds life had dealt them. It was a moment of recognition of everything they'd been through together, everything that led them to this inevitable place. Their kisses slowed and their gazes held, both smiling somewhat in amazement that they were finally sharing this moment.

With that, Kate slid her hand back down his arm, laced their fingers and, never taking her eyes from his, led him to his bedroom.

* * *

In that moment, Kate had never felt so sure of anything in her life. As they reached his bedroom, cloths were removed slowly, each taking great pleasure in their first moments of true intimacy. When he touched her, she quivered, longing for more. Despite everything she'd been through in her life, all of her insecurities and her fears where her body was concerned, Kate felt confident that this moment was right and that he was right.

He laid her on his bed, continuing to trail kisses on her body as he prepared to finally bring them together completely. Their kisses grew intense, caresses turning to desperate grasps as whispers turned to moans. He snaked his hands down to touch her gently, feeling that she was ready for him, as he was for her.

Castle knew that there would be room for foreplay, for exploration later, for now though, it was about feeling them together. The urge to bury himself within her was becoming difficult to ignore, and as he spread Kate's legs and settled himself there, he knew she felt the same.

Slowly, he nudged himself against her entrance, ready to plunge himself within her. However, with his first attempt to do so, he felt her body tense as she started to shake violently. He looked down to her and saw that her eyes were squeezed tightly.

"Kate," he whispered. "Open your eyes for me."

When she did, and they were once again locked in a loving gaze, he softly whispered, "just relax."

She nodded, offering him a smile. Pulling him down for a kiss and relishing in the wonderful sensation that was his body pressed closely to hers. She wanted him so badly, but she couldn't control her traitorous body, she couldn't will herself to just calm down and relax.

After a few moments, complete with soft caresses and gentle kisses, he felt the tension leave her body and moved to enter her once again. He got a little deeper before she pulled her hips up, inching her body to the head of the bed and away from him. This time she wouldn't open her eyes or meet his gaze.

"Kate," he whispered to her. "If you don't want to do this, we can stop. It's been a long day and you've been through so much." He ran his fingers through her hair, softly lining her skin with kisses.

"No Castle. I want this so much," She started, "I'm just going to need you to talk me through this." She answered to him with a shaking voice, her hands grasping his upper arms.

"Has it been a long time Kate?" He asked softly.

"Longer than you think." She answered, unable to make eye contact with him. The insecurity in her voice was evident. She silently urged him to continue, but something in her tone didn't settle right with him. The way her body tensed and she held her breath, the way she averted his gaze. If he didn't know better, he would swear that she was- _no, _he thought to himself, _it's not possible._ Still, he couldn't shake the suspicion that something was off and he had to know.

"Kate, please forgive me for what I'm about to ask you, but." He paused, worried that he was really going to offend her, "have you done this before?" She glanced away from him and remained silent.

He was floored, sitting up and pulling her with him, "but how? You said that you'd been with partners, Kate." He spoke, referring to the discussion about whether they would want to know about former lovers before getting married.

Kate let out a heavy sigh before explaining. "I have had lovers, and I've done a lot. I have experience Castle. I just don't have that specific experience. I've never technically had intercourse." He was still shocked by the news that she, who practically exuded sex, could be a virgin. Again, he questioned.

"but HOW?"

Kate rolled away from him and covered her body with her sheets, feeling a familiar sense of embarrassment, self-loathing and bitterness. She vowed to herself that if she ever got to this place with him, she would never let him know that she was a virgin. _Virgin_, Kate thought to herself, _I fucking hate that word. _

She felt the warmth of his palm on her bare arm, "Kate, please talk to me." He whispered. "Don't close yourself off to me now." He was desperate to understand and he needed her to put the pieces together for him. He didn't recognize his self-confidant, assertive and sexy partner in the shaking woman who had her back turned to him now.

Overwhelmed and unable to face him, she rolled out of bed, "Castle I'm sorry. This was a mistake." She moved to slip her panties back on, feeling around in the dark for her bra and her shirt next. She couldn't stop the shaking in her hands, the tremble in her lip, as she urgently looked for her clothing.

"I thought you chose me." He stated, bringing her movement to a stop. "You said that you just wanted me. I don't understand this Kate, but more importantly I don't see how this changes things."

He was right. She made the decision to jump in with him, to chose him over everything else, and at the first show of vulnerability she was ready to run. Sighing heavily, she stopped what she was doing and let herself fall back to the mattress, sitting with her head in her hands.

He quietly moved beside her, waiting quietly for her to speak. Finally, she did. "I didn't want this to be an issue. I didn't want YOU, with your experiences and your charms, to have to deal with this. I just wanted to do it this time, and I thought because it was with you I'd be ok."

"So you were just going to let me take your virginity and not tell me Kate?" He asked somewhat incredulously, more surprised and hurt than angry.

"Damnit Castle, I'm not a prude, I'm not innocent and I'm not 16. It isn't that big of a deal." She snapped at him somewhat defensively.

Castle stood up and put on his robe, grabbing a t-shirt and boxers for her. As she stood to tie the shorts, securing them to her waist, he spoke again. "I'm going to make us some coffee and then we're going to talk." His tone left little for negotiation.

Kate looked up at him, touched by the love that still rested in his eyes, she simply nodded and followed him out into the living room. She settled on the couch and prepared herself for his return from the kitchen; she had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: It's complicated, but the possibility of this was thought out and will be explained :) I really hope to keep it in character and avoid clichés as well. Think it's worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of your feedback! Here we go...**

The rain continued to pour outside, flashes of lightening illuminating the sky while Kate sat safely on the couch. She grabbed a fleece blanket from the basket under the coffee table and covered her folded legs as she waited for Castle to return with hot coffee in hand.

As soon as he did she was handed a steaming mug. "It's decaf." He informed her as she took a sip, finding it to be flavored exactly to her liking. She smiled warmly to herself, reminded once again how very lucky she was to have him in her life.

She wanted to fixate her attention on the coffee, sipping slowly to delay offering Rick any explanation. She simply was too embarrassed. Not because of her somewhat unique sexual history, but because she _lied_ to him about it just a few short months ago. As she took another sip of her coffee she recalled the conversation.

* * *

"Come on Castle, if we were getting married would you want to know about all the guys I've slept with?" She was speaking in the hypothetical, trying to prove a point to him. She also had to admit that a small part of her just enjoyed messing with him a little.

"All?" He asked her, somewhat surprised with almost a hint of concern and jealousy crossing his face.

She'd been expecting him to make a sexually charged comment, or tease her in some way. However, the genuine tone in his voice threw her off. Truth be told, she found his question somewhat annoying and entirely too intrusive. In attempt to guard herself, she quickly threw a challenge to him.

"Seriously?" She deadpanned. "You sign women's chests at book readings. You _cannot_ be shocked that I'm not a virgin." She wasn't lying to him, she reasoned to herself during their conversation, afterall there were many ways to define virginity and Kate Beckett was no innocent school girl.

"It's just that the word 'all' suggests…a lot. How many are we talking exactly?" He questioned her, barely trying to mask his displeasure at the thought. Kate was not happy with where things were going, speaking quickly to regain some control in the conversation.

"Are you really asking for my number?" She challenged him, exuding confidence while planning her exit strategy.

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine." He threw the ball back into her court.

For a moment she was grateful that he was so bold, it made moments like this so much easier for her. The few times that men got close enough to her to suspect, they'd hinted around it, making her increasingly uncomfortable as she became less able to avoid their questions. However, she knew she could easily brush this off by dismissing Castle's stereotypical "guy" answer; and _he _would never suspect.

She smiled to herself, somewhat relieved that she could safely end the conversation there, "Men. You all want to know, but you _don't _want to know." With each word she spoke, playing the role of a mildly offended but thoroughly experienced woman, she felt less and less vulnerable. She was gaining the power back in the conversation.

Ending it once and for all, she simply spoke, "Listen, every woman has her secrets," She couldn't help but reflect on her own, what he'd never suspect, but she steered the conversation off of herself,  
" including Jenny, and sometimes for the sake of a relationship it is better not to share." She walked away from him before he could question her further, letting out a huge sigh of relief as soon as she was out of earshot.

* * *

He cleared his throat, disrupting her thoughts as he waited for her to speak. She knew he was thoroughly shocked and still somewhat skeptical, afterall she did not play the role of shy, reserved and inexperienced in the least. Glancing up to meet his eyes, she considered him for a moment.

She knew it was time to come clean with him and she sincerely hoped that exposing this part of herself wasn't going to change the way he viewed her. More than one person in her life had commented on the fact that Castle seemed to be writing about them in his books, living out his fantasies vicariously through Jameson Rook and Nikki Heat.

It was one of the reasons she never wanted him to know, sharing this would demonstrate just how unlike Nikki she was with respect to this part of herself. On top of embarrassment, insecurity and vulnerability, it made her feel like a fraud.

Castle still hadn't moved his eyes from her as he patiently waited for her to speak. Finally, she did.  
"Where do I start?" She said, more to herself than to him, thoroughly scrutinizing her nails to avoid his gaze.

"Start from the beginning." He softly and patiently requested.

"It's a long story." She still refused to look up.

"I've got all night Kate." Finally, something in his voice caused her to raise her head. She didn't hear anger, dismay, mocking or pity in his voice. She realized that he wasn't using this as an opportunity to gain insight into her sex life, but as an opportunity to learn more about her and understand her a little better. The knowledge put her at ease.

"It started with my mother." She began.

"When I was a little girl, she used to take me to church every Sunday. It was always something that was very important to her and she was resolved to make sure I made a place for it in my life too." He listened intently, not realizing she was going to _that_ far back, but eager for information about a younger Kate.

"Dad was never religious, but mom was to a degree. So it became our thing. We'd go to mass in the morning and after we'd always stop at our favorite ice cream shop and get milkshakes. She'd get vanilla and I'd get strawberry, every week." Kate smiled to herself somewhat sadly as she recalled the time with her mother.

"On my first communion she gave me a necklace, a beautiful pair of linked silver hearts. I loved it. As she put it on my neck she told me it was to always remind me how special I was, how precious I was, and how she always wanted me to guard my heart." She paused for a moment and added, "I still have it, but couldn't bring myself to look at it after she died." Castle nodded.

"As I got older she would talk to me about waiting until I was sure I'd met the right _one_. She never stipulated I needed to be married, which was certainly not the church's stance." Rick could tell that she was swept up in her own memories as she spoke, "My mom, while religious, was also a very strong advocate of a woman's right to choose her lifestyle. That included telling me that if I never wanted to marry it was ok. Still, I knew she wanted me to be absolutely sure before I gave that part of myself to anyone. I think she always knew that one day I wanted to marry though." She reflected out loud.

_That explains her 'one and done' philosophy_, Castle thought to himself. He listened as she continued to speak.

"She'd tell me about how she'd waited for my dad and that it was the best decision she ever made and she wanted the same assurance for me. After my confirmation I promised her I would wait until I was sure too." Understanding crossed Castle's features as he nodded his head at her, but she wasn't finished. She could tell what conclusion he'd reached regarding why she'd never had intercourse. So she wasted no time in correcting him.

"I didn't wait." She said bluntly, causing confusion to once again cross his features. She continued with her story, "through high school and even into my first year of college I was very involved with my church. I pledged to wait and was comfortable with it. I dated a really nice boy my first semester. He was a medical student who was older than me, and was also waiting until marriage." She measured his reactions as she spoke and could tell that he knew what was coming next, as he knew how old she was when she lost her mom.

"After she died I sort of spun out a bit. My dad disappeared into the bottle and I went through a wild phase, distancing myself from anything and everything that reminded me of her. I started dating this grunge rocker and the more we partied, the lighter I felt. I realized that I could actually distance myself from _myself_, and it felt good. That was the first time I tried." She waited for him to take in her information before continuing.

"I didn't love him in the least and that was why I wanted to get it over with. I tried, but it just wasn't working. It was too painful and I literally screamed when he started." She looked back down at her hands as she revealed such personal details, "after a month and two more failed attempts he called me a crazy prude and took off." Castle felt heart-broken for her, imagining the younger version of herself, in pain and abandoned by everyone she cared about.

"At first I attributed it to the trauma, having lost my mom and all. But it didn't get any better, three more boyfriends and similar results. I could never have sex, it was indescribably painful. I went to a doctor, but he told me that being too tense would cause pain and that when I was _emotionally mature_ enough it wouldn't be so scary." She rolled her eyes as she recalled the doctor's bad advice bitterly, "Eventually, I stopped trying." She informed him.

"I graduated and joined the academy, focusing on establishing my career. Although I really liked Royce, he was a superior and never crossed any boundaries. It wasn't an issue again until I met Will, and again we tried. I actually convinced myself that maybe I could love him, wanting to reason with myself that it wouldn't be so painful if I did. When it became apparent that there was something very wrong with me and it wasn't going to happen, he settled for other forms of sex." She looked Castle dead in the eyes with that, communicating to him that she was not inexperienced.

"I'd learned all sorts of ways to have sex without _having sex_. I'm very skilled in all sorts of pleasuring, and so I don't consider myself to be a virgin Rick. I'm not some pure, lily-white damsel that needs to be coddled." Finally, he spoke to her.

"So, you've never been able to have sex, traditionally speaking?" He clarified.

"I've never had intercourse." Came her answer, her tone short and somewhat irritated that he seemed to miss her argument about not being a virgin in many senses. She continued her story.

"Demming and I never got that far. It wasn't until I started dating Josh that I finally understood what was wrong with me. By then my breakup with Will had done enough damage that I didn't believe in the point of waiting anymore, and then there was y-." She stopped talking suddenly, realizing that she was about to reveal just how much he'd affected her when he took off with Gina that summer. She knew that it would devastate him to know she'd planned to go with him, especially knowing everything it symbolized now that he knew her history. She got back to her story and Castle allowed her to do so.

"When I explained my _issue_ to Josh, he suggested I see another doctor and told me that there was probably a medical reason for my pain. He was quite sure that it was something that could be treated;The benefit of dating a doctor I suppose." Castle put his coffee cup down and scooted closer to her, allowing her to continue as he placed a hand supportively on her knee.

"The doctor told me that my hymen was abnormally thick and because of that, each time I attempted sex it would cause intense pain, but I still wouldn't tear or break like I was supposed to. All those years thinking it was all in my head and it turned out that a simple procedure in a doctor's office could take care of the problem." He moved his hand to cover hers.

"By the time I was healed enough and ready, I couldn't do it. I couldn't _be_ with him." She admitted.

"Why not Kate? What happened?" He asked her softly. She looked at him intensely, preparing herself for her next admission.

"I couldn't do it because I spent a week in LA with you, and realized that I was in love. I finally understood what my mom was trying to tell me." She told him, her wide eyes conveying the truth of her words. "I'd waited so long, and I couldn't see being with anyone that wasn't you." Her truth brought tears to his eyes as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I made excuses to Josh, but as it turned out I didn't need to do so for long. I got shot and you know the rest." She smiled ruefully to herself for a moment before adding, "Sometimes I think my mom's somewhere up there, gloating because here I am, still 'technically' a virgin. It's as if she were once again saying _I told you so Katie_." She laughed sardonically to herself as Castle smiled to her, moving in to cup her cheek as he gently kissed her lips.

"Thank you Kate." He spoke, "Thank you for trusting me with this."

She considered him for another moment before brushing off the conversation and making light of it. "Yeah, well as I said. I'm only inexperienced with that one little thing. I do all sorts of other things." She spoke somewhat seductively before scooting closer to him and scraping her fingers along his ear.

He swallowed nervously as she moved to lightly bite at his ear, moving next to place open-mouthed kisses on his neck. He grasped her arms and inhaled her scent, filled once again with an urgency to touch her.

Sensing his response, Kate moved to straddle his lap, kissing him soundly and biting his bottom lip as she ground herself into him suggestively. "Oh God, Kate." He spoke breathlessly, "we should talk some more." He urged her.

"Enough talk Castle. I want you, and I want you now, enough waiting." She seductively whispered.

"Don't you want to take this slow, especially considering…all of this." He started to ask her.

"Castle, tonight we get it over with and then it's a non-issue." She rocked her pelvis against his again.

"Beckett," he struggled with his words, especially as she continued to move against him rhythmically, "I think we should slow down, come on…" He tried to reason with her, but was losing the brain power to form coherent thoughts.

"Damnit Castle! It's not _that_ big of a deal!" She stopped moving against him, but didn't leave his lap.

"The hell it isn't Kate. It's a very big deal and I want it to be special." He countered.

Her features softened and she moved to sit on the couch again. "Rick, that is very sweet." She smiled at him as she continued to speak, "but anything I do with you is going to be special." She explained.

"Kate, I don't want to just have sex with you. I want to make love to you. Do you know the difference?" She simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't get into a game of semantics with me now Castle."

"It isn't semantics Kate. There is a difference, a very clear difference." He began to explain and she simply listened to him, a look of impatience on her face.

"Sex is about pleasure for pleasure's sake. It is about the end result. Sex is about intensity and passion and being satisfied." She interrupted him then,

"So sex is about orgasms Rick? I fail to see the problem with that. In fact, I think I'd prefer that." She moved to kiss him again, but he stopped her.

"That's because you've never made love Kate." She looked somewhat offended, so he softened his voice to explain.

"Making love is about pleasure **and** intimacy Kate. It's about connection, and I've never been able to find that connection through oral or anal sex, so forgive me for assuming." She sighed and nodded at him, afterall he had her there. He continued to talk,

"Sex is about the end result, making love is about the journey, Kate. It requires body and soul, and I want us to have that." He pleaded with her. She smiled, stood and extended her hand.

"Show me." She urged him.

"I will." He promised, "but not yet." She arched her brow at him again.

"I love you Kate, and I want to respect you. So, I want us to wait a while."

"How long is a while?" She demanded his response.

"As long as it takes to do this right. I want to honor the part of you that made a promise to your mother Kate."

"WHAT?" She shouted incredulously. "You're telling me you won't have sex with me until _what_, we're married?"

"No. I'm telling you that we won't have intercourse until you are sure that I'm the right one."

"I'm already sure Castle." She smiled at him, taking his hands in hers and pulling him up from the couch.

He kissed her softly and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Then please Kate, let's take our time. There are things I want to show you first."

She nodded at him, thoroughly frustrated but also feeling something else she couldn't describe. She was touched that he loved her enough to go slowly. Kate simply stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. He enclosed her within his embrace, "it's late. Why don't we go to bed?" He suggested.

She nodded to him and he simply took her hand. When he led her past his room she stopped, looking at him in confusion.

"Tonight you take the spare room and tomorrow it begins." He spoke.

"What begins?" She asked him.

"I'm going to sweep you off your feet Kate Beckett."

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**This story is going to be very romantic and quite fluffy, be warned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: They're still not mine. Enjoy chapter 3. **

* * *

The early May breeze swept through her long hair. It was usually impossible to manage, flying in every direction, but today her mom had taken extra care to make it look pretty. The veil, which had set securely on the back of her head just several minutes ago was now blowing to the side of her face. She watched it out of the corner of her eye as she stood by the lake, her white dress slightly dirtying against the tree she leaned against.

Her small hands, still covered by her white gloves, grasped the bible that she'd been given by the priest. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned and was met with the smiling face of her mother.

"Katie, I have something very special for you." Kate's eyes grew wide with excitement as her mom took a small wrapped box from her purse. She quickly removed the gold paper, opening the box to find a beautiful silver necklace there.

"Mommy I love it!" She spoke.

Johanna Beckett kneeled next to her daughter and motioned for her to sit. She took the chain and secured it around the child's neck before picking up the pendant. "See this heart?" Johanna lifted the larger of the two intertwined hearts.

"This heart represents me." She smiled to her daughter who eyed the necklace.

"and _this_ heart," her mother spoke while lifting the smaller heart that was intertwined with the larger one, "is for you!"Kate smiled at her mother, loving the symbolism of the two hearts on her new necklace.

"It shows that we're connected forever Katie. It shows that our hearts are bonded." She explained.

"How do you bond a heart?" she asked.

"You don't do it physically Katie, you do it in here." She spoke, pointing to her daughter's chest.

"Your daddy and I are bonded forever, and one day you'll find someone and you'll give your heart to him just like I did." Kate shook her head violently.

"No way!" She objected.

"I promise you will." Her mother told her. "Now I want you to promise me something Katie." She stared, wide-eyed at her mother. Promises were something taken very seriously between them. You didn't make a promise you couldn't keep and you didn't break a promise.

"Promise me that you'll guard your heart. Protect it and keep it safe. Only give it to the one that you want to hold it forever." Her mom looked at her seriously.

"I promise mommy."

* * *

Kate Beckett shot up in bed, wide awake. It had been years since she'd had such a vivid dream about her mother. It seemed so real that she could swear her mother's perfume lingered in the air. Her hand shot to her neck to feel for a necklace that she hadn't worn in years. Finally, catching her breath, she looked around for a moment; taking in the unfamiliar surroundings as she tried to get her bearings straight after waking so suddenly.

The promise she made. It was as if her mother was reaching from beyond to remind her, to affirm to her that she was still very much in tune with Kate's life. In the light of day she was truly touched by Castle's decision to wait, to go slow and to teach her everything he knew about love. She smiled sadly to herself as she whispered to the quiet room, "I think I understand now mom."

The sun shone through the blinds and the clock indicated that it was past 9am. Knowing that there was no way she was going back to sleep now, Kate rose from the bed and made her way down the hall. She wandered towards the kitchen, where she could hear activity.

"Good morning!" He smiled as he spoke to her, "did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah. Had a strange dream, more of a memory actually, but strange nevertheless." She informed him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered.

"Not really." She countered, "but thanks."

She moved in to kiss him and he put his hands on her arms,

"nope." He said.

"What do you mean nope?" She asked, shocked at his denial.

"We're not going to kiss because we're not a couple yet. We're going to be friends Kate."

"Castle don't be ridiculous. We're already friends." She argued.

"No, we're partners. Now we're going to be friends. We're going to do things that friends do, and we're going to have a great time while doing it." He kissed her forehead and continued,

"and when the time is right, I'm going to ask you out on a date. I've got plans for us Kate, oh so many plans." She grinned at him, "how long are these plans going to take Castle?"

"As long as they take Beckett." He offered.

"Well. Don't take too long." She said as she swiftly stepped to the side and swatted him on his behind.

As she made her way from the kitchen, intent on getting her clothing from the dryer where it was placed the night before, she heard him comment "I feel so objectified." She couldn't help but grin.

* * *

After breakfast she helped him clean the kitchen, feeling surprisingly comfortable assuming such a domestic task with him. They discussed his progress on the last Nikki Heat book and she came clean to him about resigning from the force.

After getting over the initial shock, and repeatedly questioning if she was really ok with it all, he was very supportive of her decision. "Do you think you'll try to go back once things calm down a bit?" He asked her.

"I honestly don't know. I can't imagine life without the precinct. It defined me for so long, you know?" She expressed to him.

"Your work doesn't define you Kate. Who you are defines your work. You are an excellent detective because of your relentless pursuit of the truth and the passion you feel about bringing closure to those who have been victimized." He hoped she heard him, truly listened and internalized his words.

She smiled at him, "At one point when I was younger I swore I was your biggest fan. Who would have ever thought that you'd become mine." She softly said, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'll always be your biggest fan Kate." He assured her before adding, "but let's get back to that part about you being mine." He cocked an eyebrow at her, attempting to use her disclosure to his advantage just a little. However, she simply pushed him away and rolled her eyes.

"It was a long time ago." She deadpanned.

"Admit it, you're a crazy fan girl." He teased, grabbing her wrist to pull her back to him.

"The only crazy one here is you." She shot back at him lightly.

"Admit it. Ooh. Did I ever sign _your _chest?" He asked in attempt to get a rise out of her.

"I think I need to get out of here Castle. I'm claustrophobic and it's way too crowded in here with you and your gigantic ego." She informed him, turning to leave the kitchen. She was stopped when he pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her stomach, bringing her back against his chest.

"Just admit it Kate." He whispered in her ear. "Tell me you're my number one fan."

She turned her head, bringing her lips to his cheek. He turned his head to meet her and they brushed noses, lips coming within less than an inch. She looked deeply into his eyes, waiting for him to get completely caught up in the moment before leaning even further in. Just as she was about to brush her lips against his she whispered, "No."

With that she was out of his embrace and walking, very satisfifed with herself, to the couch.

"You're a tease Kate Beckett." He shot at her.

"You're the one that wants to be friends. What can I say? I tease my friends!" She replied happily.

* * *

They were watching a movie together when Alexis came home. She was more than a little surprised to see Kate on the couch with her dad. Afterall, they hadn't exactly been hitting it off lately. In fact, during her short amount of time at the morgue over the past weeks, she'd witnessed very few interactions between her dad and the detective. What she did see was very cold and reserved.

Although she and her dad hadn't talked about it in detail, Alexis had gathered that Kate had done something to hurt him badly. He, in turn, was acting like a jackass to punish her. The jackass conclusion came from her own observation of her dad's behavior lately. The punishment part came from her grandmother's stern words, which she overheard. Regardless, she was glad to see that they'd worked things out.

Regardless of her reservations concerning Kate Beckett, and she did have them, it couldn't be denied that her dad was a miserable person when the two were fighting. It was only when they worked their differences out that he became tolerable to live with again.

"Hi pumpkin!" Castle called to her when she closed the door behind her. "How was the party last night?...Oooh…Was it scandalous? Did illegal activities occur and did you participate?" He asked her excitedly. She rolled her eyes at him and commented, "Dad. There's an NYPD detective sitting right beside you, do you really want to ask those questions now?"

"Oh Kate? Don't worry about her sweetie. She's not a cop anymore anyway." Alexis turned to Kate wide-eyed, looking for confirmation. Kate smirked at her somewhat sardonically and nodded her head, "He's right. Although I'm not sure why that would make it ok for him to encourage his only daughter into illegal activities." She spoke disapprovingly while elbowing him. Alexis smiled.

"It was fun. Not too scandalous and nothing illegal, save for the underage drinking…which I didn't partake in…" She added quickly. She turned her attention to the television screen before commenting, "ooh. The Empire Strikes Back. Best Starwars movie ever!" Alexis exclaimed, sitting on the couch and making herself comfortable. " I couldn't agree more." Kate added with a smile.

They sat in silence and enjoyed the remainder of the movie, moving on to Return of the Jedi before ordering pizza and settling in again. At some point when they re-settled into the couch Kate wound up in the middle. She spent a good majority of the next 30 minutes discussing the nature of the Ewok civilization with Castle and Alexis, who had obviously given the subject some great thought.

By the time the Chewbacca impression contest started Kate felt completely comfortable with Alexis and the teen seemed to share the feeling of ease. She looked at Castle, who was smiling happily at the two of them, and wondered if this had been his plan the whole time. She wouldn't put it past him.

Regardless, she was happy to be spending quality time with the both of them and swore to herself that it would happen more often. When the movie ended Kate decided to head home, as she'd never gone home after leaving the precinct the night before. However before she left Alexis approached her.

"Hey Kate?" The red head started.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to get coffee with me sometime soon?" She asked somewhat shyly. It had been ages since they'd done anything alone together and Alexis thought it was high time they did again, especially with the new level of intimacy Kate seemed to share with her dad.

"I'd love that Alexis." She answered with a smile on her face. "What are you doing on Sunday afternoon?" She asked the girl.

"Nothing. Do you want to meet at the Starbucks at 54th and Broadway, 2pm?" Alexis asked.

"Sounds perfect Alexis." Kate smiled again and Alexis nodded happily.

Castle walked her to the elevator, and as they waited for the doors to open he spoke.

"Keep your schedule open tomorrow please."

"May I ask why?" She spoke curiously and somewhat coyly.

"I've got plans for us of course." He answered her before adding, "and I'll be at your place at 10am. Dress casually and be sure you're wearing sneakers." The elevator doors opened and Beckett looked suspiciously at him.

"Trust me. You'll love it." He pulled her into him and brushed his nose against hers.

"Eskimo kisses will do **for now**." She warned him. He simply smiled in return, kissing her cheek precariously close to her lips.

"Until tomorrow Kate."

She smiled warmly at him as the elevator doors closed.

"I can't wait," she whispered softly to herself as she made her way down and out of his building, a driver waiting there to take her home.

* * *

**Slow and steady wins the race...please believe that I won't drag this out any longer than necessary to align with the plot; and there will be future chapters full of yummy goodness ;)**

**I know that most of you already figured this out, but the image for this story is intentional :)**

**Feedback is delicious and addicting, very much like coffee. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. I am going in a direction that builds emotional intimacy **_**before**_** physical intimacy. I hope you enjoy chapter 4. **

* * *

His knock sounded at 10am on the dot. _Punctual as always_, she thought to herself as she opened the door. He stood there, dressed casually in jeans and a blue button up shirt, with a bright smile on his face. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her excitedly, reaching for her hand and beckoning her to come with him.

She laughed at his eagerness, "Where are we going Castle?" she asked him.

"To play" he mysteriously answered. She grabbed a light sweater, and they were off.

He drove them for a good while, refusing to give any indicator as to where they were going. After a period of silence she finally caved and asked,

"Ok. Come on Castle, Where are you taking us?" She asked again.

"Here" he answered, pulling into a parking lot.

She looked at the giant building in front of them, it was covered with bright colors, which were splashed across the front. A large sign across the front read FUN PALACE. She turned to look at him with a confused smile on her face.

"Castle, what are we doing here?" She asked him as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. She undid her own and stepped out as well, locking the door behind her. Rick came around the vehicle and took her hand in his.

As he began to pull her toward the building he finally replied. "Today Kate, we're going to be kids."

At first she found the idea ridiculous, going somewhere obviously designed for a more _immature _population. However, she soon had to admit that she was having the time of her life. They played bumper cars, offering her the opportunity to rejoice in ramming the hell out of him repeatedly.

Despite the fact that he was annoyed with her relentless slamming of his car, he couldn't remember the last time he heard her laugh as much as he did. Their friendly and somewhat flirtatious competition continued when they went to the arcade and tried to show eachother up at the various games.

They were having a great time, but he grew somewhat somber as they made their way towards the roller skating rink, realizing that he'd never heard her laugh as much as she was today.

It made his heart hurt to think of all she'd been through, all of the pain she'd experienced. Still, at the same time he couldn't help but be filled with elation at the sound of her carefree laughter. She turned and caught him contemplating her.

"What is it?" She asked as they made their way to the lockers, placing their shoes securely away and moving to put their skates on.

He smiled at her and softly replied, "I love your smile."

She blushed furiously at him, unsure how to reply. Instead of saying anything she finished lacing her skates and stood, turning to reach for his hand. As soon as he was ready he accepted her invitation and stood. They got their balance and began to walk/skate towards the rink. However, a slight raise in the carpeting caught on Castle's skate and sent him spiraling back.

He hit the floor with a thump, grabbing Beckett on the way down in attempt to sturdy himself but failing miserably and pulling her on top of him. "What the hell Rick!" She asked him, surprised by their sudden trip to the floor. She couldn't understand his answer because he was laughing too hard.

"Sorry." He said, still holding tightly to her arms as he continued to laugh at their situation. The laughter was contagious and soon she found herself unable to keep a straight face. They only fell apart more as they tried to use eachother to get back up; failing miserably and landing on their backsides each time.

Soon it turned into a competition between them, each wrestling with the other for the upper hand as they pushed eachother down in attempt to get up first. He finally pulled her into his lap, bringing them both to sit upright. She gazed intensely at him, attempting to gauge his intentions in the moment.

When he made no move to separate from her, their faces came close enough for her to feel his breath on her lips. She moved her hand up to cup his chin and brought them closer together, eager to feel his lips against hers again. She heard him speak her name softly,

"Kate, _please_." He pleaded with her, "please what Castle?" she responded, her breath tickling his lips. He could swear she was close enough to taste.

"Please stop." He answered.

She pulled back, somewhat hurt, mildly pissed, and completely puzzled. "What are you trying to do here Rick?" She accusingly questioned him "This is utterly ridiculous." She wasn't into games and where Castle was concerned, she knew she wouldn't be strong enough to survive it if he wasn't on the same page she was.

She rolled herself off of him and grabbed hold of a bench, pulling herself up to sit on it. Castle followed her, but came to rest on his knees in front of her. "I'm trying to build a friendship Kate."

"Castle we already have a friendship, not just a partnership, but a friendship. Why are you so intent on drawing this out?"

"Because Kate, the best relationships…the ones that burn slowly and intensely, are centered in friendship," he whispered while placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"When we get swept up in eachother…and we will Kate, I want to be sure that the foundation is firm." He took her hand in his own and added, "because you're _it _for me and I want to make sure it lasts forever Kate."

She eyed him skeptically at first, but her expression softened when she saw the genuine love on his face. She sighed and nodded before adding, "You better not draw this out forever Castle." She pushed herself up and made her way to the skating rink. As stepped out onto the smooth floor and started to glide she turned back to him briefly,

"You coming?" She smirked at him, an attempt to show him that although she was frustrated, she respected what he was trying to do.

* * *

They went on this way for quite some time, spending most days together and many evenings in each other's company as well. She soon found that she was becoming ingrained within the family, both Martha and Alexis treating her as one of their own. They also took to inviting her to lunches, dinners and family nights without bothering to consult with Castle first.

Nothing made him happier than coming home to find her already there, playing a game with Alexis or sipping wine with Martha. They frequently went out as well, catching movies and Broadway shows, or strolling through central park in the afternoons. Kate got especially excited over the prospect of seeing any show Martha was involved in, which pleased the older woman to no end. The more they did together the more they got to know each other out of the context of murder solving.

He learned about the little things that made Kate smile, and smiling was something she did more and more as the wall inside her continued to crumble. She seemed lighter, careless and so much more open than she had in the past. For her part, she grew to know Castle as the family man. She'd caught glimpses of him before, and had fallen hard for that part of him. However, seeing the more mature and sensitive side of him on a daily basis was causing her to fall more and more in love with him each day.

She was also opening up to him more, learning to trust him with things she'd never shared with anyone. This included more about her experiences shortly following her mother's death, and the way her previous lovers made her feel when she would try and fail to be intimate in the way they wanted her to be. The more she shared, the more she healed and the more she let Castle in.

They continued with their banter, which consisted of heavy flirting and teasing from the both of them. However, there was a different level of intensity to their words and behaviors, as both knew without a doubt that they were moving in a direction that would soon lead them to act on their playful innuendo.

They would have thought it impossible, but the more they interacted in their new capacity, the higher the tension rose between them. Their touches seemed electrified and both knew it was only a matter of time before something had to give.

Castle, for his part, was becoming more and more convinced that Kate was ready for phase II of his grand seduction plan. He was ready to build on the easy and intimate personal relationship they were building, and to slowly show her the art of romance.

Although he wanted very badly to move things along physically, he was convinced that in order for Kate to truly experience making love with him, she needed to be completely secure in their emotional intimacy. Otherwise, he knew she wouldn't be truly open to him. Things were certainly moving in the right direction, and Castle decided it was finally time.

On one evening in particular Kate sat on the couch, nestled between Rick and Alexis as they watched a movie and ate Chinese. She contemplated them as their attention remained fixated on the comedy they were watching. She was especially thankful for the relationship she'd formed with Alexis, which blossomed after the two had a heart to heart over coffee.

She fondly thought back to their conversation.

* * *

She walked into the coffee shop on that Sunday afternoon to find the redhead already seated, waiting for Kate to join her. She quickly ordered her usual and sat, smiling at her.

"How is your day going?" She asked.

"It's fine." Alexis replied before jumping right into the conversation, "Look, I wanted to meet with you because I have some questions and I was hoping you could give me answers Kate."

Kate was taken aback by her directness, suddenly nervous about what the girl was going to ask her. "What can I help you with Alexis?" She responded.

The girl took a deep breath and blatantly asked, "Kate, do you love my dad?"

Beckett was completely shocked, "um, ah…Alexis I don't…Where is this coming from?"

"My dad's world revolves around you and I think you know that. I see the way he looks at you, the way he is ready and willing to drop everything, EVERYTHING, to be by your side." Alexis' eyes were piercing as she continued to speak.

"The thing is, when he first started following you I was really happy. I was relieved that he seemed to like you and that you were real. You were rubbing off on him and he was growing so much because of it. He was happier than I'd ever seen him Kate." Beckett smiled, but it was soon wiped from her face as Alexis spoke on.

"But Kate, then there are the times when you guys are fighting, when you can't stand to be in the same room as him and it makes him miserable. When you hurt him he turns into a shell of himself Kate and I can't stand to see him like that…and this isn't even beginning to cover the times he puts himself in danger." She added, despite the fact she knew that Kate was no longer part of the NYPD.

"So I'm asking you to be honest with me. Do you love him? Because if you don't then please leave him alone."

Beckett couldn't help but feel a little under attack, but she understood Alexis' need to protect her dad. She took a deep breath and simply answered the girl, "I love him Alexis. I've loved him for a long time, I just didn't know how to _be_ in love with him. I was afraid I would hurt him, but in the end my pulling back hurt him more." Alexis looked visibly relieved by Kate's words, and the former detective continued, "Alexis I promise I'm not going anywhere, and I have no plans to hurt him." A smile of gratitude crossed the teen's face.

"Thanks Kate, for being honest with me." They smiled at each other before Kate added, "but we're taking things slow Alexis, really slow" she added, thinking of how frustrated she'd been by his intent to hold back.

"For such a long time I've been scared Kate." Alexis admitted, causing Beckett to furrow her brow in confusion at her words. She saw Kate's reaction and elaborated.

"I knew that this time would come, when I would leave for college. I was always scared of who would take care of him. I know it was partially his fault because he didn't date _real _women. The women he would date never cared for him, instead they would use him and leave him in worse condition than they found him. It left me scared to leave home." She admitted.

"Alexis, you owe it to yourself to get out on your own and figure out who you are, and I know that's what your dad wants for you." Kate spoke while taking and squeezing the young girl's hand.

"I know that. That's why I wanted to meet you today. I wanted to talk to you and see where you stood where my dad was concerned." She hesitated a moment longer before she continued, "Please Kate, promise me that when I move out you'll take care of him." Kate smiled, touched by Alexis' concern for her dad. She understood where the girl was coming from, especially having been left to care for her own father, who was in much worse shape than Castle.

Kate squeezed her hand, "I promise I'll be here for him. I'll look after him and I'll give him all of the love and support he needs Alexis. Besides, you're staying here for college too, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." Alexis admitted, "but it's going to be different and I'm going to be out on my own and I won't see him every day; It's just going to be different."

Kate stood from the table and motioned for Alexis to join her, as they made their way onto the city street she linked her arm with the younger woman, "Change is good Alexis. It's scary, but it can be very good."

* * *

After Alexis was put at ease concerning Kate's intentions toward her father, closeness formed between the two. They'd often have lunch together, or just get coffee and talk. Alexis felt comfortable asking Kate questions about everything from school, to romance and dating, and even about sex. However, the girl was not familiar with Kate's own history concerning the subject.

Most of their conversations focused on preparing Alexis for college life and dorm living, with more than one trip made to IKEA in preparation. Both Martha and Rick were extremely grateful for the bond that was formed, as they all knew that Kate was filling a void that had been in Alexis' life for a long time. For Beckett's part, she was glad she was allowed to be a part of their inner circle.

Kate felt his fingers stroke up and down her arm, drawing her attention from her inner thoughts and back to the movie and the people watching it. She turned to look at him and found him smiling softly at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" She whispered to him.

He moved his hand from her arm down to her hand and laced their fingers together before leaning into her ear. "Kate Beckett, go on a date with me." She smiled at him brightly, brushing her fingers lightly across his lips.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Phase I: Friendship & Intimacy**

**Phase II: Romance**

**Phase III: Seduction, one _sense_ at a time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...**

* * *

Kate Beckett was awakened suddenly by an insistent knocking. No matter how she tried to ignore it, to send the message that nobody in their right mind should be bothering her at such an odd hour, the knocker would not stop. Finally, she slid her robe and slippers on and moved to answer the door.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she took his all-too-awake and energetic appearance in. "What the hell Castle? Do you know what time it is?" She questioned him sharply.

"It's 4am." He answered, as if his being at her door at this hour was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yeah, it is! What are you doing here?" She replied impatiently.

"I'm here for our date. I told you I was going to pick you up on Saturday at 4." She stared at him for a moment, disbelief all over her face as she processed his words.

"Castle, I assumed when you said you would pick me up at 4, you meant in the afternoon, like a normal person." She had no doubt that he'd willingly allowed for her to mistake his information for PM instead of AM, as no sane person would pick up a date at 4am. Yet, here he was.

"Well, here I am. So get dressed Kate, we don't want to be late." She simply shook her head at him, taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly as she walked away from the door. He followed her into the apartment and sat on the couch while she went back to her room to change.

"What's the dress code Castle?" she yelled from behind her closed door. She couldn't imagine it being too fancy, as she couldn't think of who would be awake.

"Casual but warm." He answered her, smiling to himself. He really hoped his idea was going to work. He'd never done anything like this for a date before, but thought that Kate deserved nothing less than something completely original from him.

She walked out in a pair of jeans and a baby blue cashmere sweater that hugged her curves just slightly. Her hair was down, she was without makeup, and Castle thought she was as stunningly beautiful as he'd ever seen her. He smiled softly at her and reached for her hand, pulling her along with him as they set off for their date.

They drove in the darkness, coming to stop at a park on the outside of the city. He pulled a blanket and a basket out of the back of the car and took her hand in his again. Together, they walked in the darkness. Soon they came to a trail which led uphill for awhile.

At the top she saw a clearing, which offered a perfect view of the city. "Castle? What exactly are we doing?" She asked him, inquiring as to why they were there. He simply spread out the blanket, placing the basket at the corner and taking a seat. Once he was comfortable he reached for her hand.

She took it and he pulled her down next to him. "Kate, you are commonly up before dawn, called to crime scenes at all hours." He began. "but when was the last time you can recall that you actually just sat and watched the sun rise?" She turned to him and smiled, touched by the sweetness of his gesture for a first date.

He opened the basket and pulled out a thermos, along with two mugs to join it. He poured a cup of coffee for her and then one for himself. She noticed as she sipped that he didn't do anything to prepare it or to mix it in front of her. Yet, it tasted exactly as she liked it.

"You're drinking your coffee the way I like it." She stated with a smile on her face. "I thought you said it was too sweet?"

"I can deal with it." He replied with a smile on his face, "besides, the vanilla has no sugar so I'll survive." Her smile grew even wider as she sipped her coffee again, leaning her head to rest against his shoulder. She sighed happily as he shifted to let her rest her head against his chest, his arm coming to rest around her.

With his other hand he reached into the picnic basket and pulled out several containers. He opened them to reveal a variety of fresh fruits, nuts and cheeses. Finally, he opened a container to reveal scones. As she reached for one he commented, "I hope they're not overcooked." She paused and turned to face him.

"Richard Castle, did you bake for me?" she asked him, somewhat surprised.

He smiled at her, "You sound surprised Kate." She giggled at his reply, and his mock indignation before leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"That was very sweet." She whispered into his ear before she pulled back.

They picnicked as the sky gradually began to lighten, first with brighter hues of blue, then with reds, oranges and purples as the sun began to rise. She rested fully against him as they both faced east, taking in the peacefulness of the moment as the day began.

Most dates Kate had been on were pretty run of the mill, dinner and a movie followed by some groping or the awkward 'I'll call you.' She'd never been on a date like this, nobody had ever taken the time to consider or plan anything like this for her. She was touched, if she hadn't already been convinced that she was in love with him, this would have done it.

Rick nestled into the softness that was Kate, inhaling the scent of her hair deeply as she pulled his arms more thoroughly around her and laced the fingers on both of his hands with her own. At the feel of his kisses on her scalp, she turned to the side. She could see his facial expression more clearly as the sun rose higher in the sky, and used the light to her advantage.

He tilted into her as well, allowing their noses to brush and their lips to slowly inch closer. He paused for a moment and took her in, their gazes locked intensely. After a few seconds of silence she whispered,

"Kiss me Rick."

He lightly brushed his lips against hers, slowly adjusting to the feel of their lips together once again. In turn, she parted hers slightly, giving him better access to explore and taste her. When she finally felt his tongue meet hers she sighed, turning her body and bringing her hand to cup his cheek.

They parted lips momentarily, contemplating each other as they caught their breaths. She lightly ran her fingers across his lips, much like she did the night she came to him and changed everything. Unable to hold back any longer, he ran his hand through her hair and pulled her back to him.

She came fully up onto her knees to bring herself closer to him, relishing in the sensations that just his kiss could create within her. She lightly bit his lip, causing him to let out a growl as the heat between them rose to a boiling point.

"God I want you." He muttered as he started trailing kisses across her jaw line, behind her ear and down her neck. She shuttered, warmth pooling in her abdomen at the combination of his words and the feeling of his lips on her body once again. She took a shaking breath and responded to him, her words sounding almost like a sigh,

"So take me." She was insistent, causing him to momentarily pull her against him even more tightly, his hands now firmly placed on her behind. "Not yet." He whispered between his trail of kisses, which were nearing the sweet spot behind her ear again.

"When I do take you Kate," he continued, "It's going to be after a long,"

he continued to kiss along her jaw between his words, "slow," moving to the other side of her neck,

"seduction," he finished as he allowed his tongue to taste the skin there as she shuttered.

She moaned in response to his words, feeling a weakness in her knees as she began to rely more on his arms to hold her up. Her head fell back as she inhaled deeply, offering more of her neck to him. He took full advantage of the new access and continued to place hungry kisses on her skin. "I'm going to seduce you Kate," he spoke again as he kissed down her throat and tasted the dip at its base before finally whispering, "one sense at a time."

* * *

**A/N: I decided that the first date deserved a chapter of its own :) **


	6. Chapter 6

If Kate thought that their first date was romantic she hadn't seen anything yet. She'd unleashed the full romantic nature of her partner and he continued to lavish her with the sweetest, most sentimental gestures. From impromptu dinners to midnight stargazing trips, and from fancy restaurants to _make it yourself_ ice cream parlors, he continued to show her a softer side of himself. He showed a side that wasn't at all contrived, and completely removed from his media image; and she fell more deeply in love with him with every passing day.

The unspoken connection that had always been between them only added to their closeness, with intense gazes and soft touches speaking volumes. Kate could swear that she could feel his presence around her as if there was some sort of gravitational pull, alerting her senses when he entered her orbit.

They also spent more and more time together, freely displaying their romantic involvement through hand holding and loving kisses around his family. When they were alone, those kisses would quickly escalate to steamy make out sessions, often ending with Kate pinned underneath him on one of their couches. She loved the feel of his kisses along her body, and quickly warmed to the feel of his hands as he freely explored her skin.

They were rapidly moving towards the next level in their relationship and Kate knew, just judging from the growing desperation in their touches, soon neither of them would be able to hold out even if they wanted to. She didn't object to the fact and, truth be told, urged him a little bit.

When he knew she was ready, that they were ready, Rick put an elaborate plan into play. After a long week spent getting Alexis settled into her dorm, and after arranging with his mother to have the loft to himself, he invited her out on a dinner date. Very much like the first time they went out together a long time ago, Kate opened her door that afternoon to find a box delivered from him.

She couldn't help but laugh to herself when she read the note, "Bippity Boppity Boo," and was reminded of how much she hated him in those first few months. _Well, loved to hate him_, she corrected herself with a smile. She would admit that he drove her crazy, but part of the infuriation was the uncontrollable attraction she had to him in spite of his antics. He certainly drove her to the edge.

She opened the box to find a beautiful, deep purple dress. The shade, nearly eggplant, complemented the green in her eyes and made them sparkle. It was one of her favorite colors to wear and she loved that he knew that. The floor-length dress flowed down her body, hitting her curves just so, had a slight V neck with a halter top, and left her back bare. It was breath-taking.

She knocked at his door at 7pm, as he'd requested, and lovingly gazed at him as he opened the door. He was wearing a suit himself, accented by a deep blue shirt. Unable to wipe the smile from his face, as he took her appearance in, loving the way the dress looked with her hair swept up romantically. Taking her hand to kiss the back of it, he walked out of the loft and locked the door behind them.

"Where are we going tonight?" She asked him. He simply smiled at her, took her hand and led her to the elevator. She was surprised when instead of selecting the ground floor he pressed the button to send them to the roof.

She was intrigued. The setting she found took her breath away, as he'd set up a table for two, with dinner and wine waiting for them. There were candles lit on the table, as well as scattered across the area, placed on different surfaces and varying heights around them. A stereo played music softly and the ambient light from the city cast a perfect glow with the candle light.

"What is all of this?" She laughed in delight as she took in her surroundings. He always managed to surprise her in the simplicity and the sweetness of his gestures. She loved that he knew her well enough to know that home cooked meals on the roof meant more to her than lavish settings or weekend trips to Paris.

"I wanted to take you out." He spoke to her, "but I also wanted to keep you in, all to myself." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, brushing a tendril of hair from the side of her face. "I couldn't decide, so I just went with both." She smiled brightly and allowed him to escort her to the table he'd set up. She was surprised when he lifted the lid from her plate to show that he'd baked her macaroni and cheese.

She laughed at the site of her favorite food, knowing how bizarre it was to eat such a casual, comfort-oriented meal with such ornate surroundings. Before he could move to his side of the table she grabbed his face and pulled him down to her for a kiss.

"I love that you did this." She softly spoke.

They ate together, engaged in casual conversation. At the end of their meal she teased him, "how does one choose the perfect wine pairing for macaroni and cheese Castle?"

"Very carefully," he replied, "I wouldn't expect you to understand my technique."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she teased him back. They smiled at eachother lovingly for a moment before he stood, reaching his hand out for her. "Dance with me," he whispered. All traces of their light teasing were gone from his face and the intensity there sent a chill through Kate's body.

He led her to an empty spot on the roof, which was surrounded by candles. Kate supposed that he must have designated this area for dancing. He left her standing in the middle of the roof as he walked quickly to the stereo and changed the music. She listened to the soft melody as the song he selected began to play.

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far. _

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day. _

_And you're the perfect thing to say. _

He approached her, took her hand and pulled her into his arms. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to the lyrics of the song, knowing that he was very intentional in his selection of it. The last words of the verse made her think of his first book dedication, remembering the way he looked at her the night of his first book launch.

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. _

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true. _

'_Cause you can see it when I look at you. _

She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly as she felt the warmth from his body seeping into her through the thin fabric of her dress. Castle took advantage of her closeness, bringing his arms more completely around her and bringing his fingers to lightly caress her bare neck.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
_

Again, she was struck by the words of the song, as it conjured memories for her. "How do you know you're in love?" He'd asked "All the songs make sense," she answered him. She never brought up his use of the metaphor in his latest acknowledgements section, but she understood the significance of what he'd written to her in that book.

He soon brought a stop to her thoughts as he continued to caress her neck, lightly moving his hands up and down the expanse of her back.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.  
_

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.  
_

He sang lightly along with the lyrics and began to trail kisses along her bare shoulder, allowing his fingers to wander across her back and bring shivers throughout her body. She didn't think she would ever get used to just how much he affected her with the simplest of gestures.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything._

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

She tilted her head to the side as he trailed kisses along her neck, brushing up and down her bare arms with his fingers. They both stopped moving and once the music was finished, he leaned in to bring his lips against her ear and whispered.

"Sound is a powerful thing Kate. People take something as simple as ears for granted." His lips brushed lightly against her as he spoke, causing her to shiver and inhale sharply.

"But hearing is how we connect to one another." He moved slightly to place open-mouthed kisses behind her ear, causing her to shutter. She reached up to steady herself, grasping both of his arms to steady herself as she felt her knees go weak.

He placed his hands at her hips and pulled her tightly against him, allowing the warmth from his fingers to ghost across the bare skin at her back. "Sometimes just our words, the sound of our voices can be…seductive."

Kate couldn't keep her moan from escaping as she rocked her hips against him, feeling his arousal there. The friction she created with her movements drove her mad with need, and if the way his fingers were digging into her hips was any indication, he was struggling with the same desire.

"Rick _please_." She whimpered, a familiar warmth pooling in her abdomen and a flush crossing her cheeks.

He brought hand down and laced her fingers with his own as he whispered, "let's go to bed Kate. I've got quite a bit to show you tonight."

* * *

**I don't own that song. Michael Buble and his people do. **

**The next chapter is going to include all kinds of blushing, in the M-Rated sort of way. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go...M-rated goings on...lots of it...**

* * *

He took her by the hand and led her back down to the loft, blowing out candles as they left. She smiled again to herself as she thought of all the trouble he'd gone through for their evening. "This has all been wonderful, but if you wanted to get me into bed all you had to do is ask." She teased him and squeezed his hand as they rode the elevator back to his floor.

He leaned into her and placed an open mouthed kiss to the side of her neck, touching her briefly with his tongue. The sensation caused a chill to run through her and she laughed, partially from nervousness and partially from elation that their time to be together had finally come.

He unlocked the door and pulled her in before rapidly turning on her, pushing the door shut with her back. They found themselves in the very same position that initiated the path they were on, Kate pressed up against the door as they kissed passionately. He pulled back and took her hand again, this time he led them to his bedroom.

Once they entered the couple began to kiss again, slowly and sweetly. She caressed his jaw line with her fingers as he gently removed the clip from her hair. He ran his fingers through her wavy tendrils as soon as they hit her shoulders and back, leaning closer to inhale the scent of cherries he knew he would find.

"Do you trust me Kate?" He asked her softly.

"With my life," came her reply.

He kissed her again briefly and undid the clasp at her neck and gently pulled, causing the dress to slide down her figure. She quickly removed his jacket and began to work on the buttons of his shirt. As she worked, he ran his fingers slowly up and down her sides. Once he was rid of his shirt he moved her to the bed, bringing her to sit at the edge.

Clad in only a black lace pair of panties, Kate felt the coolness of the air against her skin mix with the heat of his touch, creating a wonderful sensation. A moment later he reached into his night stand, bringing out a piece of fabric. She eyed him suspiciously, "you want to get kinky already?"

He smiled at her, but shook his head. "No, I want you to trust me. I said I had things to show you Kate." She nodded as he scooted them both to the center of his bed and wrapped the fabric around her head. Once her eyes were covered she felt him leave her side.

"Castle?" She called to him hesitantly.

"Patience." He replied. She sat there for a few minutes before she felt him come back beside her. The bed shifted and she could feel his presence, the heat from his body, right next to her again. "Seduction, making love, involves listening, the power of hearing." His breath against her ear caused her to shiver with excitement as she nodded at his words.

"It also involves taste Kate." As he spoke he ran his finger across her lips, leaving a sweet substance in it's wake.

"Chocolate." She whispered, jetting her tongue out to lick her lips. However, before she could clear the rest his lips were against hers. She tasted a mixture of chocolate and him that set her on edge and made her crave more. She rose fully to her knees and grabbed his bare arms, demanding entrance into his mouth with her tongue.

He allowed it briefly before pulling back. The loss of contact, of the erotic sweetness caused her to groan in frustration. "Shhhh." She heard him urge her before his lips were on hers again. This time his kisses were much slower, and she could feel him inhaling as he continued to taste her mouth.

"Do you know why they say kissing is the single most intimate act between lovers Kate?" He asked her as he continued to line her face with kisses.  
"No," she whispered in reply.

He gently pushed her back to the bed before resting his body against hers. He allowed them to kiss slowly, their tongues caressing in an intimate dance. "Because kissing intensely involves two senses, taste," he spoke before sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, "and smell," he finished, bringing strands of her hair to him to inhale.

"Kissing allows you to taste your lover, and it allows you to be close enough to take their scent in." He elaborated.

As soon as he said it, Kate couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the combination that was the taste of his mouth, as well as the mixture of cologne and what could only be described as _Rick_. She moaned urgently into his mouth as he continued to taste her.

"Losing one sense heightens the others, doesn't it?" He asked gently. Still unable to see him, she simply nodded, shaking intensely when she felt him take the cool substance that she judged as chocolate and coat her nipple.

"The good thing about tasting and smelling Kate, is that it doesn't just apply to the lips."

She screamed out when she felt his hot mouth clamp around her breast. The sensation alone threatened to undo her and he hadn't even touched her where she wanted it most. "Oh God." She whimpered as he continued to lick at her sensitized flesh.

She could feel his fingertips ghost across her ribs and gasped again when she felt his mouth on her other nipple. He continued to trail kisses down her body, dipping his tongue into her belly button momentarily before kissing down to her panties. She couldn't help arching her hips off the bed, a silent plea that he remove the last piece of clothing on her body.

She was elated to feel his fingers catch the sides of her panties and pull them slowly from her body. He slowly began to kiss his way up her legs, running his tongue up her right thigh before bringing his head to the other leg and doing the same to her left.

She knew she was dripping wet before he'd even touched her, but it didn't occur to her to care as she finally felt his breath against her center. Desperately, she muttered, "isn't this a lesson for me in touching and feeling?" He didn't respond, but instead parted her folds with his tongue.

She let out a loud moan, her hands flying to his head. She felt his hair with her fingers as he tasted her, doing with his tongue what she imagined he would be doing with other parts of his body soon enough. The thought sent a thrill through her and she found that she wasn't nervous at all, but excited.

"When I teach you about the power of touch, you'll know it." He finally responded to her before closing his mouth on her bundle of nerves. She let go of his head and grabbed the sheets on either side of her as she arched her body off the bed and screamed. He continued to work his mouth, sending her higher and higher until her body could no longer withstand the intense pleasure. He brought her over the edge and kissed his way back up her body as she came down again.

He reached for the blindfold and gently removed it from her. She found that he'd dimmed the lights considerably, but she could still see the loving expression on his face. He kissed her again and she shivered as she tasted herself on him. Slowly, she urged him to remove his pants, helping him to rid himself of his boxers as well.

"Now the sense of touch Kate." He whispered, gazing intensely into her eyes. She understood the significance immediately and nodded in her consent. He lowered himself to her and allowed her to accommodate, opening her legs to allow his hips to fit between them. He stayed there for a moment, kissing her jaw line and neck once more.

She reached between them to brush her palm against his hardness, causing him to push himself against her hand. Taking his movement as encouragement, she moved to place him at her entrance. However, he stopped her and whispered, "soon, but not yet. You're not ready."

She looked up to him, confused for a moment. She understood soon enough though, as she felt him reach down, his fingers parting her. He started with one, but soon slid another to join it. Kate allowed herself to relax, adjusting to the new sensation. None of her previous boyfriends were ever able to get this deep into her, as her hymen would prevent it.

The sensations were intensifying, and suddenly he shifted his fingers, bringing them upwards and brushing them against what had to be her sweet spot. She cried out in pleasure as he touched her and began to stretch her. Soon she was desperate for more, communicating her need to him silently.

He kissed her once again, finding her eyes with his own to feel their connection, the one they always had, before finally crossing this barrier. She reached up and cupped his face, bringing his lips against hers as she whispered against them, "I love you."

With that, she wrapped her legs around his, her fingers grasping his back as she felt him slowly push into her. He entered just enough and stopped, allowing her to stretch more and grow used to the sensation. The deeper she felt him, the more she needed him.

What used to be impossibly painful was not only comfortable, but starting to feel damn good. She let out a whimper and ran her fingers up his back as he continued to press himself into her. "Oh God Castle." She cried, "so good. So perfect." Finally, he was buried completely within her. He didn't move at first, their eyes remaining locked intensely, communicating worlds of words between them.

In that moment, Kate understood the final sense involved in love-making, sight. Their eyes never left each other as he eased out of her slightly and pushed back in. She felt a mixture of pleasure and pain at first, but soon all she could focus on was the wonderful sensation of him filling her, stretching her and stimulating her again and again.

Her legs rose higher to wrap around his waist and he shifted his weight back to allow deeper penetration. Soon she was crying out, needing more, so much more. He took her signals and sped up, allowing himself to pump more forcefully into her until.

She felt the coiling start again as Castle hit a rhythm that hit all the right spots with each stroke. Soon they were both sweat-soaked and panting, reaching for ecstasy together. Feeling as if he could not hold on much longer, he reached his hand down and applied a slow and rhythmic pressure exactly where she needed it, their cries mingled as they finally fell over the edge.

As soon as he was able, he tried to roll of her. However, she used her arms and legs to stop him.

"I've waited a long time for this. Please, just stay inside me a bit longer." He kissed her gently and smiled, relieved that she wasn't upset or hurt. Instead, a silly grin crossed her face.

"I can't believe I've been missing out on **that**."

He couldn't help but laugh and soon enough, she joined him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

**This is more of an epilogue, and I hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

September was Kate's favorite month of the year. It was the best month to be a New Yorker, as the summer would finally give way to cooler temperatures. She loved the feeling she got when she knew that the season was on the verge of changing, the leaves getting ready to turn a variety of golds and browns. The fall always gave her a sense of warmth and comfort and this year was no exception.

In fact, this year was better in terms of warmth and comfort because Kate was not alone. She was in a committed relationship with a man she loved more than anything in the world. She was happy to have been able to take a fresh step back into her job thanks to a forgiving but insistent Victoria Gates, who'd refused to accept Kate's resignation without a fight. Above all else, Kate had a family that loved her and accepted everything that she was.

She knew that she would never get over the loss of her mother, but having Martha definitely filled a void that had been present in Kate's life since that horrible day when she was nineteen. Further, although Kate had never been maternal, she settled wonderfully into the role of protective and loving older sister for Alexis.

Yes, Kate had a dedicated boyfriend and a wonderful family. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy, and the fall was coming. Life was good.

She sighed happily as she walked from the precinct to Central park. She usually came home directly after work, but Rick requested that she meet him at the park. These days it no longer struck her as odd that she considered the loft to be her home.

She still had her apartment, and would use it from time to time, but more often than not she didn't see the point of being there. It was only a matter of time before she would move in with him and it surprised her when she realized that the thought didn't scare her.

They'd moved one step closer to acknowledging their long-term commitment to each other a few weeks ago when Castle once again brought up that he wanted to adopt a dog. He knew that Kate would be open to the idea, especially considering that earlier in the year she'd mentioned getting one herself.

Alexis had been open to the idea, not only because it would be fun to have a dog to come home and visit, and with Kate she was satisfied that responsibility for the dog would be shared, but because she loved the fact that her dad and Beckett were thinking about long-term commitments.

When the red-head had admitted that she was excited about the prospect of a puppy Kate had blushed. Her embarrassment came not because of sharing the responsibility for a dog, but because Alexis alluded that the animal would be good practice for when they had a baby.

Kate nearly spit out the diet soda she'd been drinking, but Rick simply smiled. Clearly, he'd given the matter some thought. As Kate made her way to Central park she pondered a future with little Castle babies. She didn't see it happening anytime soon, despite the fact that she and Rick were certainly getting a lot of practice at making the baby.

She blushed slightly thoughts and memories of their nightly activities crossed her mind. They'd started slow and romantic, easing Kate into the sensations and emotions involved. However, over time she'd become increasingly experimental and insatiable, wanting to be with him in every way possible.

She'd also shown him the danger of assuming that she was pure and innocent, as she'd managed to teach him a thing or two about pleasure. Whether slow and sensual, or fast and frantic; from satin lingerie to handcuffs, ice cubes and safe words, they learned from each other. As in all other aspects of their relationship, they just _worked._

Kate entered the park and started to look around for him. She didn't understand why he'd been so intent on having her meet him here, especially considering that he'd spent most of the day by her side at the precinct. When he asked her she'd simply agreed. Kate learned long ago that trying to glean the inner workings of his mind would drive her mad.

So, after a long day at work she'd set out to meet him where he'd requested. When she finally spotted him she smiled, amazed that he could still cause butterflies in her stomach when she saw him. He was dressed nicely, wearing the suit he had on at the precinct earlier.

It took another minute for her to spot the reason for his inviting her to the park, but when she did she laughed to herself. Shaking her head, "Tell me you didn't Castle!" She yelled to him. His only response was a wide grin as he walked towards her holding the leash.

Attached to the leash and trotting happily towards Kate was a beagle puppy. He nodded to her, a huge grin on his face as he pulled her in for a kiss. The dog wagged his tail and lept in the air, barking excitedly for her attention. "He's so friendly!" She exclaimed as she leaned down to pet him.

The dog rewarded her with several licks to her hand, keeping the same happy and excited disposition. "We've been spending time together in training over the past few weeks." Castle admitted. She shot her head up to him in surprise.

"When did you get him?" She asked.

"I bought him about a six weeks ago." He admitted. "At first he was too young to leave his mom, but then I got permission to leave him where he was as we started to train him." He smiled happily to her.

"He's got the sweetest temperament and he won't get too big." He excitedly told her before adding. "I wanted to surprise you." He held Kate's gaze for a moment, eyeing her nervously and waiting for her response.

The slight feeling of disappointment over not being able to pick out a dog with him soon faded, as she saw how adorable the puppy was. He'd obviously been doing a good job training him if he was already walking on a leash. She was also touched that he'd wanted to surprise her.

"So what's his name?" She asked him.

"His name is Mr. Darcy." Castle informed her.

She couldn't help but smile, not surprised at all that he'd chosen a literary reference. It was also an adorable name for the little guy.

"Pick him up Kate, he's really friendly." She took in the puppy once more, he was white with light brown spots on his back. His head and ears were also light brown, with a white muzzle. Her heart melted as she bent down to pick him up, feeling the softness in his ears.

Castle waited quietly as Kate held the puppy for the first time, anxiously waiting with his hands in his pockets as she scratched his head and adjusted his collar. He watched as Kate suddenly froze, reading the tag and looking back to him in shock.

Mr. Darcy was very happy to be in Kate's arms, and gave her licks of approval as she snuggled him and adjusted his collar. She smiled to herself as she looked down to the gold tag, not noticing the other object hanging from the dog's collar.

Her breath caught as she read the engraving. She'd expected to see the traditional, "Mr. Darcy, If lost call…" Instead she found the words, _"Kate, Will you Marry Us?"_ At that moment she found the diamond ring that was attached to the clasp behind the tag. She froze in shock, her arms shaking slightly as tears formed in her eyes.

She looked back to Castle in complete shock, lost for words. Rick took the dog from her and knelt down, removing the ring from the clasp he simply held it up to her. "I know that we've only been dating since May, but I've been waiting to marry you since the day I met you Kate." He began.

Tears slipped down her face as she smiled at him, her shock giving way to joy as she processed what was happening. She covered her mouth as he continued to speak.

"You've inspired my work and that's what brought us together, but the more I learned about you, the more you inspired me. You've changed me, you've made me want to be a better man. You continue to make me want to be the type of man that deserves you. I may never get there, but I want to spend the rest of my life trying Kate."

She smiled to him and bent down, cupping his cheeks as she urged him to stand again. "You're already that man Rick, and I would be honored to be your wife." Rick set Mr. Darcy down and showed Kate the ring before placing it on her finger. She gasped when she saw it. It wasn't the beautiful solitaire diamond, or the white gold band that took her breath away. Instead, it was the inside of the ring, where he'd managed to engrave two tiny hearts, one overlapping the other.

They symbolism wasn't lost on Kate, as she thought back to the necklace that her mother had given her years ago. It was a necklace that Kate now wore, her mother's ring re-located to her right hand. Tears filled her eyes once again as she thought of the man, her fiance now, who loved her unconditionally. Kate knew that somewhere out there, her mother was smiling down upon her.

The small dog barked excitedly in the park as Rick lifted and spun Kate around, kissing her as he moved to set her feet back on the ground. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck, planting kisses there as she whispered. "Thank you for loving me Rick."

He lifted her off her feet again, kissing her once more before meeting her gaze and whispering against her lips "Always."

**The End.**

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading as always!**


End file.
